


Danganronpa: Reset the Lies, Relive the Despair, Refind the Hope, Replay the Killing Game

by derpistooderpy



Category: Danganronpa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derpistooderpy/pseuds/derpistooderpy
Summary: After finding the identity of the mastermind, Junko Enoshima, things reset. The students find themselves back in Hope's Peak Academy, and have all their knowledge of the killing game. They remember who everyone is, except, there are 48 students there, all claiming to have taken part in the killing game. Watch and read as the main game franchise students clash and replay the killing game, all with another reason to survive, to forget everything that has happened, and push forward to another life.All characters are made by Spike Chunsoft and all claims go to the Danganronpa franchise.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Danganronpa: Reset the Lies, Relive the Despair, Refind the Hope, Replay the Killing Game

*to be written*


End file.
